1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus for use in a supplemental restraint system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an air bag apparatus having an inflator which controls the flow of gas during inflation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air bag inflator apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,256. The air bag apparatus has a canister which defines a first space and a second space. An inflator is arranged in the first space, and an air bag is arranged in the second space. The first space is formed by a diffuser tube. In order to diffuse a gas in the second space, a diffuser slot is formed in the wall of the diffuser tube. However, the above-mentioned air bag apparatus requires a further manufacturing process to make the diffuser slot after having furnished the diffuser tube. This increases the complexity of manufacturing necessary and the resultant cost.